Bodacious Space Pirates season 2
by kyubi2008
Summary: The Bentenmaru carries on it piracy throughout of the red star with the Bentenmaru captain Marika still doing her now part time studies but the arrival of its sister ship the Amaterasu soon causes tension between both captains and even as the Amaterasu captain enroll will the two captain be able to team up and fight an unknown threat. Takes place after Episode 26
1. Character info

Main Characters

Marika Kato

A girl who is a member of her school's space yacht club and has a part time job as a waitress in a maid café. She learns one day about her recently deceased father, Gonzaemon Kato, who was a Space Pirate. As Gonzaemon's only descendant, she is chosen to become the new captain of the Bentenmaru. After joining her parents' former crew, she starts dividing her time between her studies, her part-time job and her duties aboard the Bentenmaru. It does not take long for her crewmates to confirm that Marika has what it takes to live up to her father's legacy. She still shocked at fact that her mother is in love with Shadow and left to become the Amaterasu Medic.

Chiaki Kurihara

A mysterious girl who transfers into Marika's school after she learns of her heritage, observing her while she decides about becoming a space pirate or not. Just like Marika, Chiaki is heir to another pirate ship, the Barbaroosa. Despite claiming she does not like when Marika gets too friendly with her, she truly cares for her and always lending a hand when needed. After the siege on the Academy she choose to become a crew member of the Bentenmaru until the academy has been repaired.

Shadow

Shadow was once a 14 year old male who was born in Britannia city in the year 1931 and was a member of the 501st joint fighter wing until he summon to the sprit world. He is only known male strike witch and the only strike witch who could use fire magic due to fire dragon darkness seal inside of him. During two year of training in the spirit world he made contacts with four spirits and gain ability to use water, earth, wind and ice magic and just like Lucy Heartfilia he became a striker witch sprit mage. A time Distortion however sent him to clone war universe where he met Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano and help her escape from the republic but because this she is also wanted by the republic before they were both forcedly sent into the fairy tail universe. Immediately after arriving in fairy tail universe he was struck by Ikaruga cursed Mugetsu-Ryu and got a cruse similar to Ranma Saotome. During the grand magic games in year X971 and in fight with dragon slayer string Shadow changed into her cruse female self who in turn gave into her darkness and used the black lighting Excalibur's double technique which ultimately caused her revert into a girl as male shadow seal the cruse to protect her from death and who still is member of fairy tail guild though inactive. She was an angel brigade member from year 412-413 TCY and in the year 413 she and Ahsoka became 3WA Trouble Consultant team 235 code named mercenaries and both still current have their 3WA IDs. Though by end of TCY 413 and due to the red ellipse Shadow mind became blank as her memories were wiped and is still current unaware that she is a striker witch though her powers continues to grow though her personality remains the same as her curse female adult self. She dislikes men and hates to be disrespected. During her time in the black lagoon universe she and Revy stolen the space pirate ship Amaterasu. She is a lesbian and currently in a relationship with Revy and is the Amaterasu captain.

Revy

Very little is revealed about her past, although portions can be pieced together through the series. Revy, originally Rebecca or "Becky", is a Chinese-American born and raised in Chinatown, Manhattan, near Mott Street. Flashbacks throughout the series reveal that Revy may have honed her skills with firearms by shooting at cans. Her father was a severe alcoholic who was highly abusive, in one flashback smashing a bottle into Revy's face. One day, having been chased out of the house by her father's violence, Revy was sat crying on the sidewalk when a policeman pulled over and arrested her for no reason. Revy is one of the deadliest fighters in the series, whose skill with firearms and ability to dodge bullets is almost superhuman and unparalleled. There are only a few other characters, such as Roberta and Ginji, that can hold their ground against her in combat. Her weapons of choice are a pair of modified Beretta 92FS's which are made out of stainless steel and had their barrels extended from 4.9" to 5.9" and also adapted for silencers. They are engraved with "9mm Sword Cutlass" on both sides, as well as the Jolly Roger of the infamous pirate Calico Jack (which is also inlaid into the ivory grips), and a manufacture inscription in Thai. Due to her ambidextrous marksmanship skills, she is nicknamed Two Hands. She is now a lesbian and currently in a relationship with Shadow and is the Amaterasu tactical officer and controls the combat systems.

The Bentenmaru

Misa Grandwood

The Bentenmaru's medic and Hakuho Academy doctor.

Kane McDougal

The Bentenmaru's Helmsman and Hakuho Academy adviser for the Space Yacht Club.

Hyakume

The Bentenmaru's Radar and Sensor specialist.

Coorie

The Bentenmaru's electronic warfare specialist. She is constantly seen in her pajamas eating snacks. She is actually very attractive, but doesn't want anyone to notice, only using her looks as a last resort to get information from men.

Schnitzer

The Bentenmaru's tactical officer. He is a cyborg and was a friend of Ririka during her space pirate years.

San-Daime

The Bentenmaru's engineer. While not busy, he enjoys collecting teddy bears.

Luca

The Bentenmaru's navigator and psychic whose cryptic warnings usually anger some of her crewmates.

Amaterasu-

The Amaterasu medic

Ririka Kato

Rosarita Cisneros

The Amaterasu Helmsman

Eda

The Amaterasu Radar and Sensor specialist

Jane

The Amaterasu electronic warfare specialist

Shenhua

The Amaterasu engineer

Frederica Sawyer

The Amaterasu navigator

Hakuoh Academy

Mami Endo

Marika's closest school friend and a co-worker at the retro-maid cafe.

Jenny Dolittle

The President of the Space Yacht club. She is the heir of a major space shipping conglomerate and graduated and passed her position to Lynn.

Lynn Lambretta

The vice-president of the Space Yacht club. A troublemaker and skilled hacker, Lynn is a lesbian and Jenny's lover. After Jenny graduated, she took over her position as president. It was also revealed that she hacked the Nebula Cup Tournament 6 years ago and thus caused Hakuoh Academy to be suspended from participating the race for 5 years.

Talvikki Launo

A member of the Space Yacht club. Graduated after Marika begins her second year at high school.

Flora Chapie

A member of the Space Yacht club. Graduated after Marika begins her second year at high school.

Mylene Certon

A member of the Space Yacht club who wears sunglasses. Graduated after Marika begins her second year at high school.

Izumi Yunomoto

A member of the Space Yacht club.

Asta Alhanko

A member of the Space Yacht club.

Syoko Kobayashimaru

A member of the Space Yacht club.

April Lambert

A member of the Space Yacht club.

Belinda Percy

A member of the Space Yacht club.

Maki Harada

A member of the Space Yacht club.

Sasha Staple

A member of the Space Yacht club.

Lilly Bell

A member of the Space Yacht club.

Ursula Abramov

A member of the Space Yacht club.

Ai Hoshimiya

A member of the Space Yacht club who joins after Marika's second year at high school. She has a natural talent as a pilot and helmsman. She is fond of Bentenmaru's helmsman, Kane. When the Bentenmaru's crew were hospitalized, she took Kane's place temporarily as a helmsman. She is also able to predict the wind currents in atmospheric flying and read the constellations for navigation.

Natalia Grennorth

A member of the Space Yacht club who joins after Marika's second year at high school.

Yayoi Yoshitomi

A member of the Space Yacht club who joins after Marika's second year at highschool. Her expertise on old fashion engines was a great help when Marika and the Yacht Club used the Bentomaru for a pirate job.

Serenity Kingdom Star System

Gruier Serenity

The Seventh Princess of the Serenity Royal Family of the Serenity Star System who knew Marika's father, Gonzaemon. Gruier hires the Bentenmaru to help her find the Golden Ghost Ship, a first-generation colony transport ship whose descendants became the firsts settlers of Serenity. In truth, Gruier wants to search the ship to find the Artificial Womb room, a lab that genetically creates and births children for the Serenity Royal family. Due to political turmoil in the Serenity Kingdom, Gruier wishes to destroy the Artificial Womb so that no new heirs will be born, believing the Royal family's time has come to an end and Serenity should embrace republicanism to revive its former glory. However, this leads to conflict with her younger sister Grunhilde, who has other plans for the Artificial Womb. It is only after Marika's intervention that she stops the rivalry between the two sisters and also saves the newest and last Serenity Royal to be born from the womb. She later attends Hakuho Academy and joins the Space Yacht Club before Marika's second year starts. Despite being a princess, she is always seen hanging out with Marika, much to Grunhilde concern, and helps Marika whenever she is in trouble.

Grunhilde Serenity

The Eighth Princess of the Serenity Royal Family. She and her sister Gruier were in a conflict to find the legendary golden ghost ship as she wishes to use the Artificial Womb to birth a new heir that will end the Serenity Kingdom's political turmoil and revive its former glory. However, Marika manages to defuse the situation between the two sisters and repair their relationship. She later attends Hakuho Academy and joins the Space Yacht Club with her sister. At first she does not like her sister being too close to Marika as she is a pirate.

Yotof Sif Sideux

Grand Chamberlain of the Privy Council of the Serenity Star System.

Catherine

Head of the Serenity Royal Family bodyguards.

Space Pirates

Kenjo Kurihara (

Captain of the pirate ship, Barbaroosa and father of Chiaki. He is on friendly terms with the Bentenmaru's crew and its captain.

Gonzaemon Kato

The captain of the Imperial Pirate Ship Parabellum. Wears a mask and the gold skull of a recognized imperial pirate. In the last episode, he is revealed to be Gonzaemon Kato. He is the father of Marika and Ririka's husband. It is possible that he is the narrator of the series.

Ririka Kato

Marika's mother and Gonzaemon's wife, who was once a space pirate herself known as "Blaster Ririka". Marika rarely calls her "Mother", instead calling her by her given name. However, Marika does call her "Mother" when she's serious. After leaving the Bentenmaru, Ririka starts working as an Air Traffic Controller. Sometime after Marika becomes the captain of the Bentenmaru, she joins the crew of the Parabellum, under captain Ironbear. After the defeat of the grand cross she left the Parabellum and return back into becoming a good mother for Marika but immediately after seeing Shadow she soon develops a crush mainly due to her extra-large gigantic breasts. Due to her crush however she immediately accepts the invite to become the Amaterasu medic much too shocked of her daughter Marika.

Shane McDougal

Kane's younger twin brother and helmsman of the Parabellum.

Quartz Christie

Captain and pilot of the Grand Cross, a giant, next generation experimental battleship. An Imperial Pirate, she battle tested the Grand Cross by destroying the space pirates of the frontier worlds, believing they no longer act like the pirates of old. It is only after the frontier pirates united under Marika's leadership that defeated her. Quartz is hinted to be royalty due to the way Ironbeard talks to her and her relationship with the Empress of the Galactic Empire.

Others

Oyaji

A chef who runs an inconspicuous restaurant known only to pirates (and ex pirates), and it is revealed that he is the son of the Legendary Chef who long ago united all pirates to fight in the War of Independence.

Show

The flamboyant head of the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union, he acts both as an insurance agent for high-risk clients (such as pirates and cruise ships) and as an agent for the pirates, negotiating and setting up their "jobs" (such as flashy pirate attacks of the cruise ships for the entertainment of the passengers.)

Hannah

She is show's personal secretary.

The Legendary Chef

The head chef of the Pirate's Nest and Oyaji's older brother. Inheriting his father's title, he runs the Pirate's Nest, a neutral space station where space pirates meet and eat together, whether they be frontier or imperial space pirates.

antagonists

Robert Doolittle

Uncle of Jenny Doolittle and chairman of the Hugh and Dolittle interstellar transport company. Fearing Jenny rather than his son will inherit the company, he arranges a marriage between Jenny and a politician to prevent it. However, he is thwarted by Marika and her friends when they expose Jenny's fiance as a leader of anti-government group and he himself was secretly selling illegal weapons to politicians and rebels.

Dark elves

The dark elves are a battle squadron from an unknown military force and are first seen when they lay siege to the all-female Hakuoh Academy. Has yet it still unclear to where they came from or to who controls them.

More characters will be posted as the story goes on


	2. Arrival of the Amaterasu part 1

Chapter 1- Arrival of the Amaterasu part 1

The Hakuoh Academy campus is very large, with many blocks of buildings, arranged in a semi-symmetrical pattern. There are various sections of greenery between the buildings, with trees, lawns, winding paths and in one case, a small lake. There are sports field and courts on one side of the campus and a parking lot next to it, connecting to a road which goes around the campus, next to the sea.

Marika Kato was current in her first lesson at the Hakuoh Academy but before she could fully get to her study's a newsflash sudden appear on the television located within classroom with the reporter saying "this Just in, Four Serenity Defence Forces Talbot-class battleships is current nearing an unknown space pirate ship which had just appeared from the Morning Star Relay Station. We have more at the news at six." Immediately after the teacher switch off the TV Marika looked directly at her.

"Teacher I really need to go and see the nurse as I don't feel that well!" Marika shouted

"You best go to nurse then Marika as I would not want you to miss out on your study." Teacher said

The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita wearing the full Amaterasu pirate outfit which consisted of black a two-toned jacket with the Lagoon pirate emblem (a stylised Amaterasu emblem with a Skull cross on top) on the back and left upper chest of the two-toned jacket, a black mini skirt exposing almost all of the legs and finished by a pirate bandana, the navigation system which is control by navigator Frederica wearing the full Amaterasu pirate outfit , the combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy with her appearance consisted of a cleavage-revealing black shirt which exposes her large amount of ample cleavage, a black miniskirt which reveals most all her legs, black finger-less gloves and a black Pirate Bandana with a pirate skull at the centre. Her duel modified Beretta's holsters we still located in the same place, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane wearing the full Amaterasu pirate outfit, the radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda wearing the full Amaterasu pirate outfit and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua wearing the full Amaterasu pirate outfit. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat with her appearance consisted of a cleavage-revealing black bikini top which exposes her extra-large gigantic amount of ample cleavage, a tight black miniskirt, orange trainers, a pair of golden skull earrings, Amaterasu captain's ID ring and a bicorne hat with the Amaterasu emblem in the centre. She had a black lighting Excalibur strapped to her back along with duel modified Beretta's holsters still in the same place as Revy's. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand. The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Captain it seems that the led Talbot-class ship is trying to open a commutation channels with us." Jane said

"Jane open commutation on my screen but immediately after active the Amaterasu electronic warfare system and jam their commutations and radar." Shadow replied

"Understood Captain." Jane replied back

Jane open the commutation channel and sent to Shadow screen but as Shadow looked directly at the captain tom of lead ship Jane had already active the and began hack into the Talbot-class ships.

"This is the Amaterasu Captain Shadow and how may I help you today." Shadow said

"Am the captain of this Talbot-class fleet and your ship is not recognise and so we must ask to hand it over for registration." Tom said

Jane nodded to Shadow as she had successful hack into the Talbot-class ships jamming its commutations and radar. Revy then quickly turned around to her lover Shadow.

"Captain it a good thing we entered battle station before our arrival as our combat system green!" Revy shouted

"Impossible there is no way that this ship can have electronic warfare system." Tom said

"Am sorry captain but I can't allow you to have my ship….fire!" Shadow shouted

The space pirate ship Amaterasu opened fired as the side panel beside the bridge opened up as mid-size missile launcher capable of holding over 400 missises appeared and fired over 400 tiger mission which struck the four Talbot-class battleships. While the tiger missiles had already destroyed the led Talbot-class battleship back at the Hakuoh and inside the nurse office was Nurse Misa Grandwood who turned around and saw Marika.

"I need to get to the Bentenmaru immediately!" Markia shouted

"So you must have seen the newsflash and wanted to see it for yourself." Misa said

"That right and after all I am the captain of the Bentenmaru." Markia replied

"Well it seems I have no choice but to take you captain." Misa replied back

The bridge of the Bentenmaru consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Kane McDougal, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Luca, combat systems which is control by tactical officer Schnitzler, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Corrie, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Hyakume and the engine systems control by engineer San-Daime. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Markia was currently sat and beside her at left side was medic Misa Grandwood who was located at her console, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Navigator Luca set course for the Morning Star Relay Station and engineer San prepare for FTL jump!" Markia shouted

"Understood captain we will get right on it." Luca and San said

"Say Misa how come you allow the captain to skip her studies and bring on board the Bentenmaru this early?" Kane replied

"It because I also want to check out the news reporter and find this unknown pirate ship." Misa replied back

The space pirate ship Bentenmaru then FTL jump near the Morning Star Relay Station but immediately after arriving the whole crew of the Bentenmaru were shocked as they saw debris equal to the amount of four Talbot-class ships. Inside the bridge the Bentenmaru captain Markia was still shocked at ruthlessness of the unknown pirate ship.

"These Talbot-class battleships belonging to the Serenity Defence Force must have been destroyed by the unknown space pirate ship which show no mercy but which look almost exactly like the Bentenmaru." Markia said

While the space pirate ship Amaterasu which was no longer in battle stations had already docked with a luxury cruise liner which had just passed the Space University. The appearance of both the inside and outside was just like the Princess Apricot. Inside the ball room the passengers of the luxury cruise liner were shocked as the Amaterasu captain Shadow who had already draw her duel modified Beretta appeared at the opening door of the ball room. Beside and behind her were the other Lagoon pirates Revy who had already draw her Dual Modified Beretta's, Eda who had already draw her Glock 17L, Rosarita who had both her SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and her grenade launcher suitcase, Jane who had her M-60, Eda who had already draw her Glock 17L, Rosarita had both her SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and her grenade launcher suitcase, Jane who was armed with a M-60, Frederica with her chainsaw and Shenhua with her duel blades.

"Am captain Shadow of the space pirate ship Amaterasu requesting that all passages hand over their valuables!" Shadow shouted

"We don't have to give anything space pirates as you are unregistered." Man 1 said

"Revy and Eda show them would happen if they disrespected us." Shadow replied

"Understood captain." Revy and Eda replied back

The passages sudden started to take off their valuables as Revy press her Dual Modified Beretta's gun barrel against the man head along with Eda who press her Glock 17L against his wife head.

"Alright we all agree to surrender our Valuables." Passenger spokesman said

"Alright Revy, Eda, Jane, Shenhua, Rosarita and Frederica carry up their valuables as it time for piracy." Shadow replied

"Yes captain!" They shouted

Back on the brigade of the Bentenmaru which was still located at the Morning Star Relay Station electronic warfare specialist Coorie had just sent the open commutations channel with Show onto the captain's screen.

"Bentenmaru captain Marika we have SOS message from the captain of the Cruise Liner located near the Space University and says that an unknown and unregistered space pirate ship had just committed piracy and threated passengers into handing over their valuables." Snow said

"It must that same space pirate ship which destroyed four Serenity Defence Force Talbot-class battleships." Marika replied

"You must quickly FTL jump and stop that space pirate ship." Snow replied

The space pirate ship Bentenmaru immediately entered battle stations after snow disconnect the commutations channel as the roof and upper level lowered along with shutters which blocked out the window. As it FLT jumped near Space University the space pirate the Amaterasu had also entered battle stations as the roof and upper level lowered along with shutters which blocked out the window an before too long both the Bentenmaru and Amaterasu were staring down one another.

To be continued….


	3. Arrival of the Amaterasu part 2

Chapter 2- Arrival of the Amaterasu part 2

Both the Bentenmaru and Amaterasu were still staring down at one another in their battle stations near the Space University. The bridge of the Bentenmaru consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Kane McDougal, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Luca, combat systems which is control by tactical officer Schnitzler, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Corrie, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Hyakume and the engine systems control by engineer San-Daime. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Markia was currently sat and beside her at left side was medic Misa Grandwood who was located at her console, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Captain should we begin the Bentenmaru electronic warfare system." Corrie said

"No! Not yet as first send a commutation request to captain of that unknown space pirate ship." Markia replied

"So am guessing that first you want to see the first move which that captain makes." Schnitzler replied

"That right as first we must find out if that captain is how enemy!" Markia shouted

The Bentenmaru electronic warfare specialist Corrie sent a commutations channel to the captain of the Amaterasu before the Bentenmaru saw on her screen and was waiting for it to be picked up. Before too the Amaterasu captain Shadow answered the incoming commutations channel.

"I am the Bentenmaru captain Marika Kato and may I ask who I am speaking to." Markia said

"I am the Amaterasu captain Shadow and the Amaterasu is the sister ship to the Bentenmaru." Shadow replied

"Regardless I am here to append your crew as you can't do piracy unless you are registration and have a seal." Markia replied

"Sure I surrender my ship to you!" Shadow shouted

The Bentenmaru came of battle stations as it seem that Amaterasu was going to surrender but the ship was still in battle stations. It was tick however as immediately after the Bentenmaru lifted its battle stations the Amaterasu fired its two set of cannons which were already uncovered and locate on the upper port and starboard side of the ship as the Amaterasu cannon fired on the Bentenmaru. Back within the brigade of the Bentenmaru and as the ship shook.

"Captain two of our rear engines has been hit!" San shouted

"Quick we need to go to battle stations." Markia said

"They is no point as the Amaterasu as already FLT jumped out of this system." Kane and Misa replied

The next day

The students of the Hakuoh Academy were gossip in about our two space pirates as transferred to the Hakuoh academy. Markia was also confused as she could hear almost every within her classroom talking about to two transfers as Chiaki herself turned to the teacher.

"Alright clam down class as we have two new transfer students and you may come in now." Teacher said

The class were shocked as two space pirates Shadow and Revy walked in holding hands as their wore the same outfit and still had their on weapons on them. Chiaki then quickly turned to Markia.

"Hey Markia is that the captain of the Amaterasu which open fired on the Bentenmaru and I am also guessing that her girlfriend is the tactical officer of and controls the combat systems of the Amaterasu." Chiaki whispered

"You are right Chiaki she is the captain of the Amaterasu but I wonder how is possible for a child to even enrol in this Academy or to fact that they allow to wear a non-school uniform and still carry their weapons."

(flashback)

Early the next morning Shadow and Revy had entered the Hakuoh academy principal office but the principal himself refuse to allow Shadow to enrol and also shouted for both of them to handle over the their clothing and weapons. The principal though soon went into a state of fear as Draw her black lighting Excalibur and pressed it up against his neck.

"Now principal am sure you was going to say that you will rush though my enrolment and allow remaining as we are."

"?" Principal replied

"Say darling I say you kill him right now as we can just go back to full time piracy." Revy replied back

"Alright you can keep your clothing and weapons and I will even rush your enrolment and put you in the same class as Markia" A scared Principal said

Shadow strapped her black lighting Excalibur back to her back as she said "Now was that so hard."

(End of flashback)

The teacher then then turned to both Shadow and Revy.

"Please can you yourselves." Teacher said

"I am tactical officer Revy of the Amaterasu!" Revy shouted

"And I am Captain Shadow of the space pirate ship Amaterasu!" Shadow shouted back

"Alright Shadow and Revy there our two spare seats at back of the classroom." Teacher said

The class were struck with fear as the two space pirates Shadow and Revy headed to back of the class. Markia and Chiaki sudden leap out of their chair and rushed towards nurse room in order to speak with Misa Grandwood. After a short while they reached the nurse office were both Misa and Kane McDougal were talking.

"Hey Misa did you know about the two new transfer students." Markia said

"Yes we heard that a student was enrolling but I never thought that the captain of the Amaterasu would be allowed to enrol here especial as she is only a child." Misa replied

"Then what can we do as she will be aware that Markia is that captain of the Bentenmaru." Chiaki replied back

"Their nothing much we can do expect to talk o them as the Bentenmaru is still undergoing repairs." Kane said

The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, the navigation system which is control by navigator Frederica, the combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

That night Shadow and Revy had already arrived at brigade and were in their position just as radar and sensor specialist Eda began a long range radar scan to which a blue pulse emitted from the Amaterasu antenna mast but only a short while later and Back within brigade of the Amaterasu Eda quickly turned around to Shadow.

"Captain where picking up four Maracot-class battleships which are about to FTL jump directly in front of us." Eda said

"Prepare to enter battle stations and Revy immediately after they FTL jump open fire with all weaponry!" Shadow shouted

"Understood captain." Revy said

The space pirate ship the Amaterasu went into battle stations as the roof and upper level lowered along with shutters which blocked out the window but immediately after entering battle stations the four Maracot-class battleships FTL jumped directly in front of it. The space pirate ship Amaterasu immediately opened fired as the side panel beside the bridge opened up as mid-size missile launcher capable of holding over 400 missises appeared and fired over 400 tiger mission, two Amaterasu cannons located on the upper port and starboard side of the ship fired, anti-matter missiles fired and the pulse weapon in the nose of Amaterasu open fired and inside the brigade itself the Amaterasu looked on as the four Maracot-class battleships were being destroyed.

"Yer no one can stand against us!" Revy, Frederica, Jane and Shenhua shouted

"Helmsman Rosarita forwards as it time we upgrade the Amaterasu." Shadow said

"Understood captain and going full speed ahead." Rosarita replied

To be continued….


	4. An alliance is formed! The Bentenmaru an

Chapter 3- An alliance is formed! The Bentenmaru and Amaterasu captains become friends?

The Kato House is a multi-story building erected on elevated ground. The house's exterior is comprised of a single entrance, multiple windows, a circumventing terrace and a garage. Situated at the entrance are a canopy, a biometrics confirmation interface, and a reinforced door. The biometrics interface involves an iris scanner, followed by a fingerprint sensor and a virtual-code input device. It is then concluded with a voice print recognition system that will allow the resident to enter the house past the fortified, rotating-sliding door.

Inside of the Kato house Marika Kato had just woke up from her sleep and was preparing to get dress but before she could get fully dress our end she was still thinking about the Amaterasu captain enrolling at the Hakuoh Academy. Markia then called her mother as Ririka Kato entered the room.

"Hey Markia if you don't hurry then you will be late for class." Ririka said

"Mother the captain of the space pirate ship the Amaterasu is enrolled at the Academy and I don't know what to do as she has already forced the Bentenmaru to undergo emergency repairs." Markia replied

"Marika why not invite her over here tonight as it would better if you both became friend either then enemies." Ririka replied back

"Very well mother I will invite her to come here tonight." Markia said

Near the planet calm wind which is the venue for the Nebula Cup the space pirate ship Amaterasu which was already in battle stations with the roof and upper level already lowered along with shutters which had blocked out the window. The Amaterasu had already destroyed three Maracot-class battleships and had successfully hacked into fourth Maracot-class battleship with its electronic warfare systems.

The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, the navigation system which is control by navigator Frederica, the combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Captain the electronic warfare was a success as we now have complete control over the last Maracot-class battleship." Jane said

"Alright target that ship and prepare to fire all…." Shadow replied

"Were sorry to rain on your parade captain but should you and Revy not be at the Academy." Shenhua and Eda replied back

"It's seems that this time they have got lucky." Revy said

The Hakuoh Academy campus is very large, with many blocks of buildings, arranged in a semi-symmetrical pattern. There are various sections of greenery between the buildings, with trees, lawns, winding paths and in one case, a small lake. There are sports field and courts on one side of the campus and a parking lot next to it, connecting to a road which goes around the campus, next to the sea.

Later that morning both Marika and Chiaki arrived at the Academy but immediately after arriving they saw that Shadow and Revy were making out but at same time they saw both and Shadow and Revy drawing their duel modified Beretta's and was aiming at a gang of male students.

"Bow down to us now perverts or die!" Shadow and Revy shouted

"Shadow and Revy you can't just go around and threaten any male which comes into touching distance of you." Chiaki said

The students ran in fear as Shadow and Revy holstered their duel modified Beretta's just as Marika and Chiaki fine reached them.

"Hey Marika ain't you the captain of Bentenmaru and the ship which we forced into undergoing emergency repairs." Revy said

"Yes but right now I would like to ask the Amaterasu captain if she would like to sleep over at my house tonight and secondly the Bentenmaru medic wish to speak with you." Marika replied

"Alright Marika I will agree to your invite and I also meet this medic of yours." Shadow replied back

Short while later Marika, Chiaki, Shadow and Revy arrived at the nurse office where the Bentenmaru medic Misa Grandwood was waiting for them.

"I glad you bought them along as Kane wish to speak with them." Misa said

"So is this just a trick as you can expect males to be late!" Revy shouted

"Don't worry as I am sure he will arrive soon." Misa said

A few seconds later Helmsman Kane arrived at nurse's office but slipped on a paper clip as it caused him to mistakenly place both hands on Shadow's extra-large gigantic breasts. Shadow however immediately drew her black lighting Excalibur which forced Kane McDougal to leap backwards but Shadow her Excalibur in position for a wind scar.

"I hope you got a nice feel of my breasts… because it time to die pervert!" Shadow shouted

"Kane apologize to her now!" Marika shouted

"Am sorry but the reason why I call you here is because I would like to advise Marika into allowing you to join the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club." Kane said

"So that why you called them here Kane." Chiaki replied

That night

The Kato House is a multi-story building erected on elevated ground. The house's exterior is comprised of a single entrance, multiple windows, a circumventing terrace and a garage. Situated at the entrance are a canopy, a biometrics confirmation interface, and a reinforced door. The biometrics interface involves an iris scanner, followed by a fingerprint sensor and a virtual-code input device. It is then concluded with a voice print recognition system that will allow the resident to enter the house past the fortified, rotating-sliding door.

Marika had just finished using the iris scanner, fingerprint scanner, virtual-code input device and had also finished imputing her voice print which de active the security and caused the rotating-sliding door to open but Immediately after they passed the rotating siding door her mother Ririka rushed up and hugged Shadow.

"So you must be the Amaterasu Captain." Ririka said

"That right and am guessing that your Marika mother." Shadow replied

"Enough mother!" Marika shouted

They headed inside as Marika and Shadow headed up to Marika room while her mother Ririka was looking at Shadow's extra-large gigantic cleavage. While inside Markia room Shadow leap into Marika bed much to Marika dismay.

"So am guessing that you are trying to form an alliance with the Amaterasu in order to protect your ship from being destroyed." Shadow said

"Yes but as a fellow captain and space pirate I must disagree with the fact that you're not registered to even do piracy." Marika replied

"You may be the captain of the Bentenmaru but if any military tries to append my ship then they will be destroyed!" Shadow shouted

Then before too long Ririka rushed in and demand that Marika heads down stairs to make Shadow guest a drink. Immediately after she left her room however her mother tried to make a move on Shadow but before her lips could connect with Shadow's Marika herself rushed in which forced Ririka to stop.

"Stop mother! She already has a girlfriend!" Marika shouted

"It doesn't matter Marika as what guy in their right mind would not try but to steal her away especial as her breasts as gigantic." Ririka said

"Sure has sometime I would love to sleep with you Ririka.. But Marika if you try and append my ship again then I will send the Bentenmaru to the scrap yard!" Shadow shouted

"There is no need for that Shadow as Marika will not try and append your ship again and don't you think Marika that forming an alliance with the Amaterasu would be in your best interest especial since it the sister ship to the Bentenmaru." Ririka said

"I suppose I have no choice but to agree to an alliance mother especial since it seems that you have taken a liking to Shadow." Marika replied

To be continued….


	5. A Joint operation! Escort the Odette II

Chapter 4- A Joint operation! Escort the Odette II

The Hakuoh academy space yacht club is a school club. Its president was Jenny Dolittle until she graduated and After Graduate Marika took over as president of the space Yacht club. Lynn lambretta is a sub President of the space yacht club whenever Marika goes off and does her piracy. The club room itself as a circular table with a holographic display is located in the centre of the room. Along the walls are several bookcases and near to them are a number of tables, chairs and benches.

Sitting around the circular table were Marika, Lynn, Shadow and Revy with Revy herself sitting on shadows lap as they kissed each other and along with Chiaki, Izumi, Asta, Syoko, April, Berinda , Maki , Sasha, Lilly, Ursula, Ai, Natalia, Yayoi, Gruier and Grunhilde

"Today the club meeting is about discussing a plan to escort the Odette II to the Space University as President Mary requesting to meet the space yacht club." Marika said

"Hold on Marika as I thought that the galaxy was peace after the destruction of the grand cross." Revy replied

"You see Revy the space pirates united and successful destroyed the grand cross but after the destruction of the grand cross most of space pirates choose to return back to pirate nest and help out the Imperial Pirates fight but because of that many smaller pirate gangs, terrorist, mercenaries and bounty hunter as started to spring up and commit piracy." Chiaki replied back

"We will undertake this joint operation with the Bentenmaru but remember we will not take orders from anyone including you've insurance company…However we will protect our fellow space yacht club members!" Shadow shouted

"As the sub President of the space yacht club I than for you vowing to protect our fellow members." Lynn said

Later that day the Odette II took off from the Hakuoh academy and as they lefted the sea of the morning star atmosphere the space pirate ships the Bentenmaru which was already in its battle station with the roof and upper level already lowered as shutters blocked out the window and The Amaterasu which was also in its battle stations with the roof and upper level already lowered as shutters blocked out the window had just finished FLT jumping to the Odette II.

The bridge of the Bentenmaru consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Kane McDougal, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Luca, combat systems which is control by tactical officer Schnitzler, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Corrie, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Hyakume and the engine systems control by engineer San-Daime. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Markia was currently sat and beside her at left side was medic Misa Grandwood who was located at her console, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

The Bentenmaru captain Markia had already open commutations with both the Amaterasu and the Odette II as both Shadow and appeared on screen.

"Sub President Lynn can you remain on that straight path for a while as the Bentenmaru takes the left flank." Markia said

"Yes we should be able to keep on the straight path but we will need to know when it time to FTL jump." Lynn replied

"Don't worry Lynn we tell you when it time to FTL jump and Shadow could you please take right flank." Marika replied back

"Sure Markia I will take the right flank!" Shadow shouted

The Odette II carried on the straight path as the Bentenmaru charged course and move to the left flank of the Odette II and the Amaterasu charged course and moved to the right flank of the Odette Just as it began a radar scan with a blue pulse emitting from its antenna mast. The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, the navigation system which is control by navigator Frederica, the combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Captain we have four non-military cruises incoming!" Eda shouted

"Jane open a commutation channel with the Odette II and sent to my screen." Shadow said

"Understood captain and should appear on screen and in second." Jane replied

Jane then sent a commutations request to the Odette II just as she prepare the Amaterasu electronic warfare systems and immediately sent to Shadow screen as space yacht club member Izumi answered and appeared on screen.

"Am sorry but Sub President Lynn is unable at this time." Izumi said

"You immediately send word to the Bentenmaru captain that we are breaking off and going to engage the four incoming non-military cruises." Shadow replied

"Understood Shadow I will send word immediately and I hope on day that you and I can be together." Izumi replied back

Back within the bridge of the Bentenmaru by electronic warfare specialist Corrie Had open an incoming commutation channel with the Odette II as she then sent to captain's monitor just as Sub President Lynn re appeared on screen.

"Markia Izumi as just informed me that the Amaterasu is breaking off and preparing to engaged four incoming non-military cruises." Lynn said

"Am sorry Lynn but the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union wants us to negotiate with the terrorists." Markia replied

"Markia you may be the president of the space yacht club and you may be our friend but sucking up to the harry Lloyd insurance union is not good as most of the space yacht club member are already starting to fall in love with Shadow." Lynn replied back

Immediately after disconnecting the commutation channel with the Bentenmaru the Odette II FLT jumped from the morning star system along with the Bentenmaru who followed but the Amaterasu itself remained behind and in battle position. Inside the bridge of the Amaterasu the Radar and Sensor specialist Eda turned to Shadow.

"Captain the Bentenmaru as gone and I am picking up dozens of more cruises incoming though should we not retreat and follow." Eda said

"We won't follow as it seems that Markia has become a slave to males and loves being abused by them… But right now Revy prepare all weapons to open fire, Jane prepare to active the Amaterasu and Shenhua unlocked or limiters." Shadow said

"Captain all combat systems are armed and ready." Revy replied

"Captain the Amaterasu electronic warfare systems are ready to be active." Jane replied back

"And prepare to unlock limiters now! Shenhua shouted

The Amaterasu immediately open fired as dozens of non-military class cruises FLT jumped into and fired at the Amaterasu. The Amaterasu itself was firing it's two set of mounted cannons located on the upper port and starboard side of the ship just behind the bridge, laser beams were also being fired from its cannons along with anti-matter missiles, decoys, beam dispersers, a pulse weapon located in the nose of Amaterasu and 400 tiger missiles located at the side panels beside of the bridge with a mid-size missile launcher capable of holding over 400 missises visible at the firing non-military cruises. At the same time Helmsman Rosarita was combat steering the UN limited Amaterasu along with Jane who had already activated the Amaterasu electronic warfare systems and began to hack into multiple non-military cruises as just reach the 40% completion mark.

After a short while the Amaterasu had successful destroyed quarter of the non-military cruises. While the battle rage on however both the Odette II and the Bentenmaru had already docked inside of the Space University space port. The Odette II crew Lynn, Chiaki, Izumi, Asta, Syoko, April, Berinda, Maki, Sasha, Lilly, Ursula, Ai, Natalia, Yayoi, Gruier and Grunhilde had already DE boarded. The Bentenmaru crew Marika, Misa, Kane, Hyakume, Coorie, Schnitzer, San-Daim and Luca had already de boarded with the Bentenmaru captain herself stood and wait as the space university President had finely arrived at the space port.

"We have successful and safely escort the Odette II to the space university." Marika said

"Thank you and tell the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union that we will pay the handsomely as the students are waiting meet the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club." Mary replied

"Hm captain ain't we forgetting that the Amaterasu as not arrived yet." Lucha replied back

To be continued….


	6. Siege on the Hakuoh academy part 1

Chapter 5- Siege on the Hakuoh academy part 1

Inside the frontier system and near the planet of the Sea of the Forest Star the space pirate Amaterasu which had just de active it battle stations after it had destroyed five Stellar Military Corback class ship with their debris littering part of the frontier system itself. The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, the navigation system which is control by navigator Frederica, the combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Now that this battle is over it time for me and Revy to attend the Hakuoh Academy." Shadow said

"Hold on a second captain as we have incoming commutation request from the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union." Jane replied

"Rosarita still steer the ship to the sea of morning star as Jane open the commutation request and send it to my screen." Shadow replied

"Understood captain has where doing it now!" Rosarita and Jane shouted

As Helmsman Rosarita turned the Amaterasu around the electronic warfare specialist Jane open and sent the commutations to Shadow screen with Snow himself appearing on screen.

"So Lap dog what can I do for you." Shadow said

"Amaterasu captain Shadow I would like to request a meeting with you regarding your unregistered piracy on the cruise lines which has cost us a lot of computation and committing without a registered mark. " Snow replied

"Navigator Frederica set a course to the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union and helmsman Rosarita steer the Amaterasu out of combat situation."

"Understood captain has setting a course to the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union." Frederica said

"And captain we get to the insurance union without seeing any combat!" Rosarita shouted

Unaware to Shadow and Revy however the Hakuoh Academy was in lockdown has it was under siege by an unknown enemy which looked similar to dark elves and who were armed with blaster rifles with Marika, Chiaki, Misa and Kane were locked inside of the nurse room. As Gun fire could heard throughout the Academy with many of other students also locked into their classrooms but the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club members including Sub President Lynn were trapped inside of their clubroom as they heard footstep going pass them.

"Sub president were are the red star police has these unknown enemies have already laid siege before we could even get to class." Syoko said

"I don't know but if police don't turn up then our only hope will be Shadow and Revy." Lynn replied

The unknown enemies carried blasting their way through the Hakuoh Academy and killing many students and teacher who had not yet reached cover. While inside the nurse room Markia, Chiaki, Misa and Kane could only hear the scream of students where trying find cover and hide from the unknown enemies.

"We must do something as otherwise many of the Hakuoh Academy will die." Chiaki said

"If only we had the Bentenmaru then we could board and glad weapons from the armoury and order the entire crew to engaged with the unknown enemies." Markia replied

"Though we hate to admit it Marika right now Shadow and Revy are our only hope." Misa and Kane replied back

The captain's room of the Amaterasu is a long rectangular room which has steel borders and along with a black carpet lay down in the middle ceiling with several window strips that gives a view of the outside. The captain's chair is located at one end of the room with a desk in front of it and the Amaterasu flag behind it and located on the wall. The desk itself had a built-in holographic display which gives access to files with the captain's ID ring. Ahead of it is a cocktail table with two benches on either side. A door is situated near the corner of the room and behind the captain's chair which leads to the bedrooms. On the wall to the left of the captain's chair is an empty near the wall is an armoury. On the wall to the right of the captain's chair was a blackboard and beside it was a treasure chest. Lighting is provided by a line of lights on the ceiling beam along the middle of the room and from two lamps in the corners and on the wall behind the captain's seat.

The captain's room was a mess as Shadow's and Revy's clothing were scattered though out the room including their duel modified Beretta's and black lighting Excalibur. Shadow and Revy themselves were looking tidy as they finished playing in between the sheets but were still making out has they naked under the coves but before too long Amaterasu engineer Frederica.

"Captain we have successful docked at the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union hidden space port and are ready to de board." Frederica said

"Alright prepare the welcome party as it time we pay Snow a visit." Shadow replied

The Harry Lloyd Insurance union was very busy as many staff went about their business but in head officer of union itself Snow was still sat down on desk and was watching the news as he waited for the arrival of the Amaterasu captain. Snow himself however became shocked as Captain Shadow who had already drawn her Dual Modified Beretta's, Revy who had already drawn her Dual Modified Beretta's, Rosarita who had both her SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and her grenade launcher, Jane who had her M-60, Eda who already drawn her Glock 17L were a pointing their weapons at the him along with Frederica and Shenhua who had both their and duel blades.

"So you wanted to see me Snow!" Shadow said

"….." Snow replied

"I say we killing and break out Marika out of her contact with this pervert slave master!" Revy shouted

Before any gun fire could rain out a newsflash sudden appeared on TV with reporter herself staying outside of Hakuoh academy and directly behind her were a massive police presents Has dozen of the red star swat team prepared to storm the academy and in background was dozen of unknown ship which looked exactly like a drill.

"I reporting live from the Hakuoh academy were current most of red star police force are preparing to the Hakuoh academy which could under siege by unknown alien force as seem by these space ships which scientist are trying to study and we have more at six." Reporter said

"Captain we have no choice but leave here as it seems that you and Revy need to protect the fellow students." Eda said

The Kato House is a multi-story building erected on elevated ground. The house's exterior is comprised of a single entrance, multiple windows, a circumventing terrace and a garage. Situated at the entrance are a canopy, a biometrics confirmation interface, and a reinforced door. The biometrics interface involves an iris scanner, followed by a fingerprint sensor and a virtual-code input device. It is then concluded with a voice print recognition system that will allow the resident to enter the house past the fortified, rotating-sliding door.

Marika mother Ririka also saw the newsflash and immediately headed up to her room before opening her cupboard and place an input code into a virtual-code device. Another and smaller rotating-side door open up to an amour full of powerful weapons from throughout of her pirate history. She then picked up duel plasma SMG and after charging into her pirate outfit she immediately rushed out of the armoury.

"Don't worry Marika I am coming to save you!" Ririka shouted

Later that afternoon the entire red star police force had surrounded the outside of the Academy as gun fire still rain on inside as dozen swat teams stormed the Academy but the LT himself had set up blockade of four police to stop anyone getting in. Just outside the entrance was Shadow, Revy and now arrive Ririka.

"Say Ririka would you consider becoming the Amaterasu Medic has we would love someone like you on board." Shadow said

"I accept your invite Shadow as after all I would do anything just to be near you." Ririka replied

"So you like my girlfriend to Ririka I see but right now we need to discuss how to get pass these police because it seems that they stopping anyone from coming in." Revy replied back

"Leave this to me…wind scar! Shadow shouted

Both Revy and Ririka lit up with joy as Shadow quickly drew her black lighting Excalibur and unleashed the black wind scar which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting which caused major damage to the red star police but immediately after Shadow strapped the black lighting Excalibur to her back the police turned around and open fired on Shadow, Revy and Ririka as they were firing from in and out of cover. Revy then drew her duel modified Beretta's along with Shadow who also drew her duel modified Beretta's with Ririka herself drawing duel plasma SMG.

"So you blew up four cars, four swat trucks, two spotlights and killed 20 police man all to get an opening to the Academy despite us now having to fight though an army of cops just to take out unknown enemies and rescue your fellow students and my daughter." Ririka said

"O yes as it time we show these men how dominate a women can be." Shadow and Revy replied

To be continued….


	7. Siege on the Hakuoh academy part 2

Chapter 6- Siege on the Hakuoh academy part 2

The Hakuoh Academy campus is very large, with many blocks of buildings, arranged in a semi-symmetrical pattern. There are various sections of greenery between the buildings, with trees, lawns, winding paths and in one case, a small lake. There are sports field and courts on one side of the campus and a parking lot next to it, connecting to a road which goes around the campus, next to the sea.

The Hakuoh academy was soon a war zone as dozens of red star swat teams battle it out with the unknown enemies throughout of the academy itself and while on the outside Shadow, Revy and Ririka where still rushing towards the sieged academy as they fought the red star police force with their duel modified Beretta's and duel plasma SMG. The space yacht club members including Sub President Lynn were still trapped inside of the club room and was in shock as the dark elves where starting slamming on the door. Marika, Chiaki, Misa and Kane were still locked inside of the nurse room with Chiaki looking out of window at oncoming rusks.

"Marika it seems that Shadow, Revy and even your mother Ririka are fighting against the red star police force in order to rescue us." Chiaki said

"I figure as much as after all they are rebel space pirate though I am not sure why my mother here especial since she retired from piracy." Marika replied

"I don't know captain but I doubt that even the red tar swat teams who are already inside this building will not be able to survive for much longer." Misa replied back

After a short while the outside of the academy look just like a war torn city as bodies of policemen and debris from police vehicle and spotlight littered the ground. Shadow, Revy and Ririka had finely arrived at inner entrance of Academy but they could soon hear sounds of gunfire from throughout of the academy itself.

"It seems that red star swat teams have already started batting with the unknown enemies but what our plan as the space club is on left side and the nurse office is on the right side." Ririka said

"Alright Revy and Ririka take the right side and rescue Marika, Chiaki, Misa and Kane from the nurse room and I will take the left and save our fellow Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club." Shadow replied

"Understood Captain dear but be careful as both swat and these unknown enemies will probably still be our enemy." Revy replied back

Shadow head down the left path just as both Revy and Ririka took the right pass but immediately after taking the right path dozens of dark elves stormed towards them. Revy quick used her two hand skill and took down half of dozen dark elves using her duel modified Beretta's and Ririka took down the other half using her duel plasma SMG.

"Come on the nurse office should just be up ahead." Ririka said

They carried on battling though the littered hallways protecting fellow students as they kept killing both the red star swat and the dark elves using their duel modified Beretta's and duel plasma SMG to protect fellow students from the dark elves. After a short while they had finely arrived at nurse office and immediately after arriving at the nurse office the Bentenmaru medic and Hakuoh Academy doctor Misa unlocked door just as both Revy and Ririka head inside.

"Mother what are you doing here as you're not a student." Marika said

"Can't I come to save my daughter and inform her that I am now the Amaterasu Medic." Ririka replied

"Revy is it true that the Amaterasu captain had invite Ririka to become the Amaterasu medic!" Kane shouted

"Don't use that tone Kane as otherwise I shoot you where you stand and yes my beloved Shadow who is captain of the Amaterasu did invite her to become its medic." Revy said

"Mother I am shocked that you would consist joining these rebel space pirates especial since I thought you was retiring from becoming a pirate." Markia replied

The Hakuoh academy space yacht club is a school club. Its president was Jenny Dolittle until she graduated and After Graduate Marika took over as president of the space Yacht club. Lynn lambretta is a sub President of the space yacht club whenever Marika goes off and does her piracy. The club room itself as a circular table with a holographic display is located in the centre of the room. Along the walls are several bookcases and near to them are a number of tables, chairs and benches.

After battling though almost dozens of swat and dark elves Shadow had finely arrived at the club room and protect fellow members Lynn, Izumi, Asta, Syoko, April, Berinda , Maki , Sasha, Lilly, Ursula, Ai, Natalia, Yayoi, Gruier and Grunhilde from two abuse swat member as she stab both with her black lighting which she drew after holstering her duel modified Beretta's.

"Hey are you girl alright." Shadow said

"We are alright thanks Shadow but how can we escape as there is still battling going on throughout this academy." Space Yacht club replied

"Say is the Odette II operational." Shadow replied back

"It is fully operational Shadow." Lynn said

Lynn then led Shadow towards the docking area were the Odette II was current docked as the other Space Yacht club members follow from behind as they also treated Shadow as close friend and had begun to develop a crush. After a short while they boarded the Odette II but immediately took off as dozen more dark elves storm in and fired at the Odette II.

The Odette II's bridge is a hexagonal room with hatches on the top and bottom. There are two levels with platforms and consoles were the space yacht members were currently sat with the lower level consoles controlling the masts and sails. On the top level there are two longer sides with three seats on each. One of these has the captain's seat were sub president Lynn was current sat and located in the middle of a slightly sticking out platform with the navigation console to its left. The other has the two outer seats slightly at an angle to the central seat by the electronic warfare console were the space yacht club member Lilly was sat.

"Shadow we are about to exit the sea of morning star but what is our next move." Lynn said

"For now Lynn head towards the Amaterasu has I vow to protect you and the only way I can do is if we hack into the Stella military black archives" Shadow replied

"Understood captain as we are going to set course for Amaterasu now and also get hold of the academy and I am glad that you are here protecting us." Lynn replied back

While back in the war torn academy the armed Revy and armed Ririka along with Marika, Chiaki, Misa and Kane had arrived at the Hakuoh academy hidden commutations radio located within principal office of the academy as another 12 dark elves kid dead just outside of the office itself.

"This Bentenmaru captain Marika can anyone hear me." Marika said

"Yes this is fellow yacht club member Sasha currently on-board the Odette II." Sasha replied

"Please can you pass me onto the Amaterasu captain Shadow?" Marika shouted

Then a few seconds later

"Marika you must immediately proceed to the club room as we about to re-enter the sea of the morning star with a special device which should clear the place of these unknown enemies after both electronic warfare specialist Jane and Coorie hacking into the black military archives." Shadow said

"We will escort them safely to the club room of the Space Yacht club captain." Revy and Ririka replied

"Well I hope after this the academy will once again me safe! Chiaki shouted

The radio then sudden disconnected as the armed Revy and Ririka led Marika, Chiaki, Misa and Kane towards the Space Yacht club's club room. After a short while battling down the now many littered and war torn hallways them finely arrived at the club room. Has there entered the Odette II had already return to dock with Syoko, April, Berinda and Maki were preparing the stolen black hole device as ordered by Shadow. The other club members Sasha, Lilly, Ursula, Ai, Natalia, Yayoi, Gruier and Grunhilde were all sat down and around the table as Shadow, Revy and Ririka were protecting the door armed with their duel modified Beretta's and duel plasma SMG.

"Please say that you did not steal that device from the black military archives." Misa said

"We were allowed to borrow and while they start activation we will guard the door however immediately after activation we have to glad hold something or otherwise we be suck into the black hole which primary sucks in non-humans." Shadow replied

"So you're saying that the military could after us at any time." Marika replied

"Who cares as it time we protect the Hakuoh Academy!" Revy shouted

"Glad hold of something has we are preparing to active the dive now!" Syoko, April, Berinda and Maki shouted back

Shadow, Revy and Ririka hosteled their weapons as everyone glad hold of anything they could find inside of club room as the black hole device was active by April. Has the device active a massive black hole open up as black gust of wind swept through the entire academy sucking in all of the dead bodies including both the fighting swat and Dark elves but club room was in thick of it as they desperately tried to hold out against the ever growing wind. The hole grew bigger in size as cleanse the academy but immediately after it exploded the full extent of siege could be felt as many classrooms and fellow students were destroyed and laid motionless with rest forced to leave academy for a while.

Shadow pick up the black hole device as Revy and Ririka stood behind their captain just as Misa, Chiaki and Kane stood behind their captain. Sub President Lynn stood in the top centre with Izumi, Asta, Syoko, April, Berinda, Maki, Sasha, Lilly, Ursula, Ai, Natalia, Yayoi, Gruier and Grunhilde behind her.

"So it seems we will be unable to return back to the academy until repairs have been complete and mother I see that you have really choose to become the Amaterasu Medic." Markia said

"That right Marika has form this day forth I will part of the Amaterasu crew and Shadow will be my captain but what will you yacht club members do now." Ririka replied

"Until the academy has been repair we will also take trip into space via the Odette II." Lynn replied back

To be continued….


	8. A critical situation! Piracy no more?

Chapter 7- A critical situation! Piracy no more?

Hakuoh academy still looked like a war torn scene as debris littered the ground. Builders, red star investigate and reports were also flooding the scene and going about their businesses just as Hakuoh academy principal began talking to the reporter as he said "To all female students of Hakuoh academy the academy itself is closed until the repairs have finished."

The bridge of the Bentenmaru consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Kane McDougal, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Luca, combat systems which is control by tactical officer Schnitzler, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Corrie, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Hyakume and the engine systems control by engineer San-Daime. The upper level is where the captain's seats is located and were Captain Markia was currently sat. beside her on left side and sitting at her console was the Bentenmaru Misa and beside her on the right side and sitting at her console was Chiaki, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

The Bentenmaru captain Markia looked board has she laid in her chair and the Bentenmaru crew themselves were board as Helmsman Kane was now steering the Bentenmaru which moved at snail's pace.

"It been three weeks since the siege on the Hakuoh academy and it seems in that time we have not do any piracy especial since the academy will be closed for a little while longer." Markia said

"Am sorry captain but until the other space pirate return from helping out the Imperial Pirates small gangs of pirates, terrorists, mercenaries and bounty hunters will keep committing piracy and take privacy away from the space pirates." Chiaki replied

"Then captain we have no choice but to take down these small gangs and take back systems for the space pirates." Schnitzler

"Radar and sensor specialist Hyakume prepare to launch a radar scan and engineer Sna unlocked the limiters as I prove to my mother that if I wanted to I could defy the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union." Markia said

"Understood captain! Hyakume and Sna shouted

The Bentenmaru began a radar scan as a blue pulse emit from its antenna mast but the crew itself was unaware that the space pirate Amaterasu were already engaged in combat with a small fleet of bounty hunters near the Sea of the Forest Star with the Amaterasu firing its cannons and tiger missiles.

The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Frederica, combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seats is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat. beside her on left side and sitting at her console was the Amaterasu medic Ririka, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"How many more nats do we have to take out before we can get back to piracy especially since the academy is closed due to the on-going repairs?" Shadow said

"Captain I hate to say this but this is all because the space pirates choose to leave and help out the Imperial Pirates." Ririka replied

"So what our plan then captain as we can't keep doing nonstop battling." Jane replied back

"Revy deactivate battle stations, Frederica set course to another system and Shenhua unlocked all limiters!" Shadow shouted

"Understood captain." Revy, Frederica and Shenhua said

While the space pirate ship Amaterasu prepare to FTL as it came out of battle station with the engines at full trusted the Odette II was located within the Tri system and just like the Amaterasu it was also engaged with a small fleet of mercenaries as it fired both its newly installed Ion pulse cannon and its tri please cannons.

The Odette II's bridge is a hexagonal room with hatches on the top and bottom. There are two levels with platforms and consoles were the space yacht members were currently sat with the lower level consoles controlling the masts and sails. On the top level there are two longer sides with three seats on each. One of these has the captain's seat were sub president Lynn was current sat and located in the middle of a slightly sticking out platform with the navigation console to its left. The other has the two outer seats slightly at an angle to the central seat by the electronic warfare console were the space yacht club member Lilly was sat.

"Am glad we reinstalled weapons into the Odette II but in order to protect piracy for space pirate with need the help of Amatersau due to its newly installed energy shield." Lynn said

"But sub president what about the Bentenmaru captain and club president Marika." April replied

"I would contact the Bentenmaru but if I did then it could cause tension on our friendship due to fact that she does not like to get involved in combat without the backing of her Insurance Union." Lynn replied

The space pirate ship Bentenmaru had just FTL jumped into the Tau System and inside the brigade of the Bentenmaru the Bentenmaru captain Maia had an open commutations channel of her screen with the head of the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union Show.

"Before you relax inside of the captain room Marika I must warn not engaged with the small fleets just yet as we are currently negotiating with them." Show said

"I suggest you stop bossing Marika around as otherwise the Odette II will abandon us and carry out joint operations with the Amaterasu!" Luca and Chiaki shouted as they stood behind Marika

"May be so but remember that you are the only Ship which can excite the passengers due to piracy." Show said

"For now show I will obey your command but if I don't defy you soon then the space yacht club and both Shadow and Revy will never speak to me again and would also lose some good friends." Marika replied

Back within the tri system the Odette II had docked with the space pirate ship Amaterasu. The captain's room of the Amaterasu is a long rectangular room which has steel borders and along with a black carpet lay down in the middle ceiling with several window strips that gives a view of the outside. The captain's chair is located at one end of the room with a desk in front of it and the Amaterasu flag behind it and located on the wall. The desk itself had a built-in holographic display which gives access to files with the captain's ID ring. Ahead of it is a cocktail table with two benches on either side. A door is situated near the corner of the room and behind the captain's chair which leads to the bedrooms. On the wall to the left of the captain's chair is an empty near the wall is an armoury. On the wall to the right of the captain's chair was a blackboard and beside it was a treasure chest. Lighting is provided by a line of lights on the ceiling beam along the middle of the room and from two lamps in the corners and on the wall behind the captain's seat.

Inside the captain's room and on the beach both Shadow and Revy were topless as their top half clothing and weapons were on the floor of captain's room. They were making out as Revy breasts touched Shadow's breast due to them both facing each other. Before too long however the Amaterasu medic Ririka along with Lynn, Natalia and Izumi had arrived inside of the captain's room.

"Captain Lynn, Natalia and Izumi has request meeting with you but Revy I vow that one day I will steal Shadow away from you." Ririka said

"So do you want to join us for threesome tonight Ririka." Revy replied

"Before that though the Shadow we need your help to clear the red star morning system of the small fleets so we can start and bring back space piracy." Natalia replied back

"Alright Ririka I hope you are ready for the threesome tonight…Though right now Sub president Lynn it time we down to business! Shadow shouted

The Harry Lloyd Insurance union was very busy as many of staff went about their business but inside the head office of the Insurance union Show was very angrily as the negotiations broke down due to offence attack of both Amaterasu and the Odette II with Show himself calling in his secretary.

"You wanted to see me boss." Hannah said

"Yes as I want this to be sent to the Bentenmaru and notice all the military fleets that the space pirate ship Amaterasu is unregistered." Show replied

"Understood boss but I just hope that this does not come back to bite you." Hannah replied

To be continued….

.


End file.
